


the courage to ask

by mjwrxter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeremy Heere, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Smut, Top Michael, chubby michael (bc im a sucker for chub)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjwrxter/pseuds/mjwrxter
Summary: in which michael wants to kiss jeremy; jeremy says yes; smut ensues.





	the courage to ask

♡ smut warning ♡

 

Jeremy let out an exasperated sigh, hanging his head in defeat. 

 

"You frustrated yet, Jere?" Michael cooed, chuckling at the dirty blonde's fifth or sixth defeat.

 

"Can it, Michael." Jeremy scoffed, laying his remote on the floor next to his bean bag chair. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head on the ravenette's shoulder, groaning loudly. "I just don't understand why you keep winning. Ugh, this is _so_ not fair."

 

"Well geez, would you like it if I let you win next time?" Michael teased, a devilish grin forming on his caramel tinted face. 

 

"Nope! Hey, let's do something else." The blue eyed boy suggested, lifting his head up to make eye contact with the chocolate eyed boy beside him.

 

"'Kay dude. Like what?" Michael inquired, staring into Jeremy's beautiful ocean eyes. He could really get lost in those for hours. 

 

"I dunno dude, anything." The dirty blonde let out an awkward laugh, smiling. Michael stared at Jeremy lips for a few moments, smirking slightly. 

 

"Jere...can I kiss you?" Michael blurted out, biting his lip nervously. He seriously wasn't sure how this was going to work out for him. Maybe his friend would hate him for asking such a thing, but he knows Jeremy isn't like that. 

 

"Uh-- Y-yeah! Um-- Sure bro!" Jeremy squeaked out, his cheeks flushing crimson as Michael slowly leaned in to kiss his blush pink lips. The dirty blonde leaned in also, their lips softly meeting. Michael lifted his hand up until he was softly cupping the side of his best friend's face, deepening the kiss. Jeremy pressed himself against Michael, one hand on the nape of his neck while the other held his waist. 

 

Michael then pulled away for a second, Jeremy tilting his head and looking frightened for a moment. The ravenette pressed the dirty blonde against his bean bag, straddling him. He then leaned in again and hungrily crashed his lips into Jeremy's, passionately kissing the smaller boy beneath him. The latter let out a shaky moan, opening his eyes for a second before slamming them shut again. 

 

Michael pulled away, staring at Jeremy's kiss-swollen lips and lust-filled eyes.

 

He smiled, unzipping his hoodie and shrugging it off. He glanced at Jeremy before sliding the blue-eyed boy's soft cardigan off.

 

Michael smashed his lips against Jeremy's once again, sliding his tongue into the latter's mouth when he gasped. He explored each corner and empty space of Jeremy's mouth before his hand started to slowly travel downward to the boy's jean zipper.

 

Michael could feel the other boy's excitement twitch as he cupped the tight bulge through his pants. Jeremy let out a soft moan, breaking the kiss and staring into Michael's eyes.

 

"M-Michael, please touch me." Jeremy begged, giving Michael puppy dog eyes. Michael smirked and squeezed Jeremy's bulge before letting go and kissing his forehead. The boy beneath him whined at the sudden movement of Michael's hand. 

 

"Touch you where, Jere-bear?" Michael teased as he combed his fingers through his hair seductively. Jeremy groaned at this sight, unzipping his jeans and grabbing Michael's hand with a surprising urgency. 

 

"Jerk me off, Gimme a handie, I dunno'. J-just-- stop teasing me." Jeremy said sternly, putting the brunette's hand on his rock-hard dick. Michael gulped, turned on by the need in Jeremy's eyes when he said this. The former wasted no time, stuffing his hand into the other boy's boxers and wrapping his chubby fingers around Jeremy's 6 inches. He slowly started to pump his hand up and down, sloppily and at an irregular pace before he got the hand of it and started rapidly stroking the other's member. 

 

  
"Touch me too, Miah." Michael breathed out, his hard-on rubbing against Jeremy's thin thigh. The latter unzipped Michael's jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. The boy gaped in awe. Michael's member was give or take 5 inches, standing straight up and beads of pre-cum were leaking out of the tip.

 

Jeremy squeaked and immediately put Michael's dick in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more of him in each time. His tongue swirled around Michael's member, earning a whimper from the latter. The boy gulped around Michael's dick, the brunette orgasming from the tightness of the smaller boy's throat. Jeremy pulled off of the other boy, swallowing the cum and staring at Michael. The latter groaned at the sight of this, grabbing Jeremy's dick and stroking it. He spread precum on Jeremy's dick as he stroked, using it as lube.

 

Michael leaned in and whispered into Jeremy's ear, "you're mine." Jeremy whimpered as Michael pressed a kiss on his neck, licking and sucking until he found the other's sweet spot. Michael pulled away and stopped stroking Jeremy.

 

"F-fuck me, Michael." Jeremy breathed out, panting softly.

 

"Wait, are you sure? Did-- I must've heard you wrong." Michael rambled in disbelief. Jeremy rolled his eyes and made eye contact with the boy.

 

"I want you to fuck me, please. If you want to..." Michael's dick twitched at the begging, nodding rapidly.

 

"I-I want to, fuck Jer--" He couldn't finish his sentence before Jeremy locked lips with him. Michael broke the kiss, reaching over into the nightstand drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. He reattached their lips and felt a tug at his shirt before he pulled away.

 

"Shirt and pants. Off." Jeremy demanded, Michael gulping. Michael was extremely insecure when it came to his stomach. Well, when it came to his body in general. He was chubby and had stretch marks all over his body. He pushed aside his fears and insecurities and pulled his shirt off, his jeans and boxers coming off shortly after.

 

Jeremy licked his lips at the sight, staring at the other male's bare dick.

 

Michael giggled, being cut off by a lustful Jeremy reconnecting their lips. Michael stuck his tongue in Jeremy's mouth, dominating the thin boy beneath him.

 

The brunette poured a generous amount of lube onto the palm of his caramel hand, slowly sticking his index finger into Jeremy. The latter moaned at this action, panting and making obscene noises. Michael leaned in and started sucking bruises onto Jeremy's neck, marking the blonde as his.

 

After a minute or two, Michael added another finger into Jeremy. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of Jeremy; the smaller boy moaning and whining underneath him. Michael's dick twitched in excitement hearing these noises, letting out a grunt as he added a third finger into Jeremy. He stretched Jeremy out, hooking his fingers up sometimes until he hit Jeremy's prostate.

 

After a while, the dirty blonde let out a loud cry; Michael had hit his prostate. The brunette kept purposely hitting Jeremy's prostate, hitting it at the exact right angle each time.

 

"'M gettin' close--" Jeremy was cut off by a hard thrust into his prostate, white liquid shooting out of his dick while moaning obscenely. Michael thrusted his fingers one last time before taking his caramel fingers out of Jeremy. The latter whined, pawing at Michael's hand.

 

"Okay Jere-Bear, you ready?" Jeremy nodded vigorously, ocean blue eyes glossed over with lust.

 

Michael lined his member up with Jeremy's entrance, slowly pushing the head of his dick inside of Jeremy, followed by the shaft, then he bottomed out. The brunette let out a groan of pleasure, looking at the male beneath him. Jeremy's eyes were screwed shut; his dirty blonde hair was all messy; his bottom lip was quivering with anticipation.

 

"Mich-- Michael, pleASe moVE," Jeremy's voice cracked as Michael pulled his dick almost all the way out, just leaving the head in. Michael thrusted into his friend hard, earning a loud moan from the boy. The brunette repeated this action over and over again, thrusting into the blonde with all his might.

 

After a while, Jeremy let out a loud moan and balled the sheet in his fists.

 

Michael stopped for a second, scared he had hurt Jeremy. Then it hit the caramel-coloured boy; he had hit Jeremy's prostate.

 

Michael thrusted into Jeremy repeatedly, stimulating Jeremy's prostate with each hard thrust; loud whines escaping Jeremy's lips every few seconds.

 

"I'm gonna c-" Jeremy was cut off with a loud thrust into his prostate, cum splurting onto his and Michael's chests.

 

Michael thrusted a few times before he came inside of Jeremy, groaning loudly. The male pulled out of Jeremy, collapsing on top of Jeremy.

 

"I love you," Jeremy whispered in Michael's ear as the male on top of him slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
